


House Arrest

by whiterabbit1613



Series: Twelve Days (2007) [3]
Category: Demon Diary
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613





	House Arrest

The 12 Days of Christmas Day 3 : House Arrest  
demon diary; eclipse/raenef; drama  
  
     Eclipse was fine with truancy in principle. Specific cases were what troubled him. Cases such as this one.  
     He had just caught Raenef sneaking into the palace through his bedroom window. Actually, 'caught' wasn't quite the correct verb. It was more like 'spent the night lying in wait for his prey', but Eclipse would probably consider this to be splitting hairs. At any rate, Eclipse had known that his lord was sneaking out for some time, and was determined to finally catch him red-handed, hopefully putting a stop to these nightly escapades.   
     Raenef squeaked and fell off the window sill, thankfully into the room and not out of it. Eclipse barely managed to disguise his snort of laughter. Unfortunately for all inhabitants of the castle, Raenef had recently entered a spurt of puberty, which had left him with a voice that occasionally cracked into the soprano range, an additional four inches in height, and a nasty teenaged attitude, which was currently the bane of Eclipse's existance.  
     "Fucking  _a_ , Eclipse!" Raenef exclaimed, surging to his feet and looking ready to throw a punch at his mentor's head. "You just scared the shit outta me!"  
     "Language, my lord," was the mild reply. Eclipse kept his position, lurking in the shadows of Raenef's canopy bed. One corner of his mind was busy enjoying the one upside of Raenef's sudden mood changes - that being the style of clothes he had adopted. Tight pants clung to his ass; eyeliner was smudged darkly around Raenef's eyes. It was a good look, Eclipse had to admit. Too bad it came with all the other baggage.  
     Raenef snarled and advanced on his tutor. "I can swear if I fucking want to! Who's the demon lord here? That's right, me! Me! Not you!"  
     Eclipse could hear echoes of his own youth in his lord's voice.  _You're not the boss of me!_  It was the cry of teenagers everywhere, at least as far as Eclipse knew. "Of course, my lord," he murmured. "I had forgotten."  
     "Yeah, that's right." Raenef threw him another look of disgust, then stomped off to his bathroom. Eclipse heard water running, the shush-shush of teeth being brushed. Then Raenef emerged, makeup smudged even worse by a fierce scrubbing against a washcloth. The pants were gone, leaving Raenef in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Raenef gave Eclipse a hard look. "What, are you hoping for a show or something? What do you WANT?!"  
     Eclipse returned the glare with one of his own. "I'm just worried about you. I'm allowed to do that. In fact, it's part of my job description."  
     "Well, fine, I don't see why you can't worry less obtrusively! God, you're ruining my life!" Raenef flopped angrily on his bed, pulled up the sheets around his head and tried to ignore the other body in the room.  
     Eclipse couldn't help it; he barked a laugh. "Oh,  _very_  good. That's  _so_  original. No teenager ever said that to their parents before."  
     Raenef winced, a motion visible even through the sheets. He didn't look at Eclipse as he yelled "You're not my fucking father, Eclipse!"  
     "It's a good thing, too, because I don't want to be your father! I don't want to be related to you! I don't want any familial obligations!" Eclipse paused. Raenef seemed to be shaking like an earthquake. "And I sure as hell don't ever want to leave you." He turned to leave.  
     He made it about five steps before two arms wrapped around him from behind and kept him there, standing in his lord's bedroom and crying in the dark.


End file.
